


Night Time Ramblings

by ShipArmada (SarahSelene)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Regret, The start of my obsessions, Wondering about the past, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/ShipArmada
Summary: Chirrut and Baze snuggle up. Baze just wants to sleep, but Chirrut does too much thinking.





	Night Time Ramblings

Night was Baze’s favorite time, when he could relax without thinking about if they would make it to the next night, all that was important was that they made it to this night. Baze felt safe there, on the pile of stuff they called a bed, with Chirrut’s head nestled onto his chest. Baze could finally let his guard down, finally relax. Unfortunately for Baze, he had fallen in love with the one man in the universe whose mind never slowed down. For all the sage wisdom he parsed, Chirrut was anything but calm.

“Baze?” Chirrut said quietly, as if he did not know whether Baze was already asleep or not.

“Mm?” Baze murmured with a small sigh, setting the data pad he had been reading down.

“Do you ever regret it?” Chirrut asked. Chirrut tensed the smallest fraction at that, and Baze felt himself tightening his hold around Chirrut to comfort him.

“Regret what?” Baze asked, as if he did not know.

“This life,” Chirrut said. “Joining the temple, meeting me, any of it?”

“I regret skipping meals when the temple still stood,” Baze said simply, which got a laugh out of Chirrut. “Though I do not regret the reasons why those meals were skipped.”

_Strong hands grabbing his arm in the shadowed hallways of the temple, light hitting striking pale eyes that still seemed to glitter with mischief, asking for one more training session, just to practice one more technique, he’s almost got it, please Baze. Sparring that went well until Baze got distracted by lips that were just right there, Chirrut catching that wandering feeling. Lessons that quickly turned to small kisses, then heated, then hands grabbing each other as if for dear life._

Baze kissed Chirrut’s head gently. Chirrut’s hair felt soft, they would have to shave it again. “Why are you asking me, Chirrut. I thought we had settled it…”

Chirrut is quiet for a long moment. “Sometimes… Sometimes I feel sad. Sad for the loss of knowledge, sad for the loss of innocence. Sometimes I feel sad because I know how hard our life has gotten, especially for you-”

“Chirrut, my life has never been easy since I met you,” Baze cut in. “You seem to have a way with making things difficult.”

“Be that as it may…” Chirrut said, mildly chiding Baze for the interruption, “I wish… That things had happened differently.”

Baze was quiet for a moment and then he nodded. “Sometimes I do too, but that does not mean I regret my decisions. All my decisions led me to you. I do not have a single regret.”

The smile on Chirrut’s face made every word worth it. “I’m glad the Force brought you to me, Baze…”

“I am glad as well,” Baze said, using his finger to tilt up Chirrut’s face and give him a proper kiss. “Now sleep…” Chirrut nodded and he laid his head down on Baze’s chest again.

Baze was just picking up his data pad when Chirrut said, “Baze?”

“Mm?”

“If Gundarks could fly, do you think they would be more terrifying or less?” Baze let out a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at ShipArmada if you want to come talk!


End file.
